The invention is based on a wiper blade.
DE 85 15 052 U1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question. The supporting bracket system has a main bracket as the superordinate bracket, which is connected in an articulated manner to an intermediate bracket as the subordinate bracket. On the other hand, the intermediate bracket likewise serves as a superordinate bracket with respect to a claw bracket which is connected in an articulated manner to the intermediate bracket and constitutes a subordinate bracket thereto. In this case, the superordinate bracket and the subordinate bracket are manufactured from sheet metal. They are connected to each other in an articulated manner by a plastic connecting piece. For this purpose, the side walls of the connecting piece have spring tongues, the outer sides of which have projecting sections with which said spring tongues latch in openings in the side walls of the superordinate bracket during installation. Bearing pins are arranged on the insides, lying opposite the projecting sections, said bearing pins latching into openings in the side walls of the subordinate bracket during the installation of the subordinate bracket. To simplify the installation, the bearing pins have installation slopes toward the open side of the U-shaped cross sectional profile. The connecting piece furthermore has, lying on the inside and integrally formed on its top wall, a curved bead which serves as a rolling bearing for the subordinate bracket, and on which the latter is supported. Via the rolling bearing, the main contact pressure forces of the wiper blade are transmitted by the wiper arm to the wiper strip while the bearing pins absorb the smaller forces in the opposite direction. The diversity of components results in high production costs. Furthermore, the openings in the side walls of the superordinate profile interfere with the visual impression of the wiper blade.
Furthermore, EP 0 578 563 B1 discloses a wiper blade with a supporting bracket system which has, as the superordinate bracket, a main bracket, the ends of which are each connected in an articulated manner to a claw bracket as the subordinate bracket. The main bracket and the claw brackets are produced from plastic by compression molding. At the ends, the main bracket has projecting spring tongues with bearing bores, the spring tongues engaging in a cavity of the claw bracket. During the installation, corresponding bearing pins of the claw bracket latch into the bearing bores. The bearing pins are arranged on the inside of a cutout of the claw bracket and have installation slopes in order to simplify the installation. For lateral guidance of the claw brackets, transverse webs which run transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the main bracket are provided on both sides of the bearing bores. In addition, a pin is arranged in the longitudinal direction in a manner offset with respect to the center of the main bracket, the pin engaging in a cavity of the claw bracket and serving for additional guidance in particular transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the main bracket.